You & Me
by Amelia Wick
Summary: Christian meets a beautiful brunette while experiencing his first trip to a BDSM club while a freshman at Harvard. Who is the beauty and how will this interaction change both their worlds? E.L James owns FSOG. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"Yes, Mother I'm settling in great into my room. Classes are going okay. Look.. I need to go. I'll call you Sunday. Love you too." I hang up and flop back onto my bed. My mom calls me every afternoon at the same time to check on me. You'd think I was a 10 year old away at camp instead of an 18-year-old off to college. I've been at Harvard for about a month now and I love it.

I'm Christian Grey and I am a business and econ major. I moved here from Seattle after graduating High School. It took my mom almost two hours to say goodbye to me and my dad literally had to drag her away. Living in Cambridge has been great except I don't make friends that easy. I'm not very outgoing and that make people believe I am antisocial but if I like you and feel comfortable around you then I am nice as can be. My brother Elliot says I have an asshole radar.

I've only had oral sex and my brother couldn't believe at 18 I'd never had sex. He doesn't know that I was kind of scared for a while after my mothers best friend tried to seduce me at 15. I went straight home and told my parents. My mom was upset and wanting to beat the shit out of her but my dad wanted to do something more permanent. I took a recording device and went back to her house the next day. She was so excited I showed back up and admitted every sorted detail of what she wanted to do with me. Within two days she was arrested and charged with attempted statutory rape and illegal acts against a minor. The DA was awarded a search warrant for her house and what they discovered was so much worse than I expected. She was later charged with 15 charges of statutory rape and abuse. She was sentenced to 45 years in prison but she didn't last 5 months in prison before a rumor about her hurting child got her killed.

The last week I was in Seattle, Elliot and I heard about a special club that was a must experience club. He and I soon realized what it was, a BDSM club. Elliot seemed confused and unsure but I was intrigued by it but couldn't really show it since Elliot was acting weird. I spent the last month researching BDSM and how to be a proper dom. Once I got settled into Cambridge I looked up if there was any club like that here and I was happy to find one in Boston just a 20-minute subway ride away from campus. Tonight I'm going to investigate the club and hopefully find someone that wets my appetite.

"Welcome to My Toy's. Are you a member or first-time visitor?" I explain I'm new and she leads me into a back office where we spent a good hour filling out paperwork. I hand her my copy of my test results and we finally go over what I'm looking for in a sub.

"I want a sub that is new and would be willing to learn along with me. I also prefer brunettes, eye color doesn't matter but they have to be shorter than me." She nods and tells me that she had someone come in last week signing up.

"You've both signed Non-disclosure orders so neither of you can tell anyone about this club or your agreement." She states as we walk into the room where my new sub is waiting.

"I understand, thank you." We shake hands before I turn and come eye to eye with the most beautiful woman ever.

"Hi, I'm Christian, what's your name?" I put my hand out for her to shake.

"I I'm" She clears her throat" I'm sorry sir, my name is Ana." I pull her towards the bed and we go over our limits and it's amazing how we have the same limits. We both agreed no belt, canes or fisting but everything is open for trying. I decided to spend a few more minutes at least getting to know the bare minimum about her.

" I'm 18 and a freshman at Harvard. I want to open my own publishing company so I'm studying business and literature. I'm from Seattle and I have two older siblings. Kate is two years older while my brother Liam is 5 years older but acts like he's 5 sometimes. If I may ask what about you, sir?"

"We have a lot in common actually. I'm 18, Harvard freshman for business and econ, also from Seattle. I have an older brother by three years and a younger sister who is 15. She is the best but also the most annoying person I've ever met but I love her." We talk for almost an hour and it turns out we have 4 classes together but never seen the other.

"Since we will see each other outside of this club when need to agree to act as friends, not dom/sub." She agrees

"Ana, I want to scene with you." She nods before lowering her head.

"Strip out of everything except your panties and kneel on your knees over by the door." She does as she is told.

"Since we're both new I'm gonna go slower. Come to me and lay on the bed face down." She hurries to the bed. I take stock of the toys in the room. I find a flogger and decided it's the perfect icebreaker.

I spent 10 minutes teasing her before rolling her over on her back. I rip her panties and rolling on a condom before entering her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHh, yes." Her moans are driving me crazy.

"You are not allowed to cum unless I tell you. DO NOT CUM" I grunt as I feel her walls tightening around my cock.

"Sir, please allow me to cum." She cries as I thrust harder. I know my orgasm is seconds away

"Cum, right now." She screams her release and I spill my seed into the condom. I pull out tie the condom and throw it on the floor before opening her legs to clean them. I notice blood on the washcloth

"Ana, did I hurt you? There is blood on.." She stops me

"I am or was a virgin. I meant to tell you but it felt so good I forgot. I'm sorry, sir." She bows her head in shame.

"You don't need to apologize for giving me the gift of your first time. You were my official first time as well, so no need to be embarrassed. I slam my lips to her and it quickly because hot and heavy.

"I want to taste you know. Don't close your legs or I'll punish you." I lick her lips before spreading them to find her dripping wet pussy. This night is gonna be amazing.

Please comment and vote! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

The last 4 months have been beyond amazing. Ana and I stopped meeting at Toys after about a month. We both live alone so we decided to have our scenes in our rooms. We do go back if we want to get ideas. We have both agreed to order BDSM toys and surprising it was Ana that purchased most of them. She purchased various butt plugs, paddles and flogger and much more.

With Christmas being next week and the semester being over Ana and I decided to rent a 2 bedroom apartment together. We've become extremely close over the last few months. I fear we've slowly blurred the lines between dom/sub into friends with benefits relationship with kink.

"Ana" I call out as I knock on her door. When she opens the door she looks perfect. She's wearing a sparkly red sweater and skinny jeans with red heels. Her hair is pinned to one side with curls.

"Good morning, Did the movers arrive?" I kiss her

"Yep, they just need to get my bed and a few more boxes. "

"Good, Let's get breakfast and by the time we're done they should have to truck unloaded. Are you all set for the flight later?"

"I'm excited to see my dad and siblings but my mother decided to go away on a trip with her new lover, Paul." Ana looks like she's about to cry.

One night when we decided to just hang out and watch movies instead of the scene she opened up about her life back home. Her dad Ray is the sheriff of Bellevue but also is the grandson of Randall Steele who owned Steele Corp. Ana's brother Liam runs the company since their grandfather passed. They each inherited nearly a hundred million from their grandparents and ownership was split 4 ways between Ray and his three children. Ana's mother Carla divorced Ray when Ana was a year old. She claimed that she never wanted to be a policeman's wife and deserved to live a luxury lifestyle. Ana laughed about how her mother acted because they grew up in an 8 bedroom mansion with help and anything your heart desired but Ray cut Carla off when he found out she'd been cheating with another man and she got mad and filed for divorce forgetting the ironclad prenup that had the no cheating clause. She walked away with less than a thousand dollars and her car.

Carla didn't come back into the Steele families life until Ana turned 16 and Liam took over Steele Corp. She was back for money and was willing to use her kids to get it. Ana still holds out hope that Carla will be the mother they deserve but Kate and Liam have written her off. Now she's backed out on the promise she made Ana about celebrating Christmas with them. My girl has to kind of heart... What.. My girl.. What the hell..

"It's her loss. One of these days she will realize what's she has missed out on and beg you for forgiveness." She nods before pulling me towards my car.

We ate at a cute family style cafe. I ordered egg white veggie omelet with fruit and coffee while Ana ordered a Belgian waffle with fruit and orange juice. After we finished our breakfast and did a little bit of last minute shopping at the Harvard Coop we make our way to our new apartment.

"You know the agreement?" I ask Ana as we prepare to deboard the plane in Seattle. We flew together but won't see each other except for when we have scenes.

"Yep, I will arrive whenever Master texts me." I nod

"Be a good girl, Anastasia and I'll reward you," I whisper before we descend the stairs to the baggage claim.

"Always, Master." She whispers back and we separate and go look for our families.

I soon find my family. I've hugged my mom, dad, and Mia but Elliot seems to be focused on some blonde who is talking on the phone that he doesn't even notice me until I punch him in the arm.

"What the fuc.. Oh, hey bro. How's it hanging?" He pulls me into a hug but he is still focused on the blonde.

"Let's go, kids, we have dinner reservations. Plus I have a few new friends I'd like you guys to meet." My siblings and I all sigh. My mother never gets a clue that we don't want to be set up on dates with her friends.

"Now I don't want to hear any protest from any of you. Elliot, you just moved back and I've barely seen you and Christian are only here for two weeks and I really want you to meet his family. He and your father golf together every Sunday plus his daughter just came home for Christmas break too."

"Fine, we will be the perfect Grey children." Elliot pouts

"So tell me about Harvard. Do you have any lady friends?" Elliot wiggles his eyebrows while Mia giggles

"I've kind of been casually seeing someone but it's not serious so don't make a big deal," I inform him. If anyone understands me it will be him. He invented casual flings.

"Fabulous they've arrived." My mother squeals as she stands and waves someone over.

"Everyone this is Raymond Steele and his family." I instantly stand when I hear the name. I turn to find my girl frozen in place as our eyes meet. She's wearing a long sleeve white sweater dress. Her hair is half up and half curled down. She is honestly the definition of perfect and I couldn't be more proud to call or mine... Get it together, Grey... She is your sub that's it... Shut the fuck up.. She is mine!

Great now I'm arguing with myself.

"Ray, these are my children. Elliot, Christian, and Mia. Guys this Raymond Steele and his children, Liam, Kate, and Ana." We all say hello but Elliot stands to pull out Kate's chair and I realize that she was the blonde he was staring at while at the airport. I quickly offer a seat to Ana and she blushes before thanking me.

"How's your day going, Ana?" I ask her. We had planned for our families do not know about us because what would we say? This is my submissive, Ana. I like to flog and fuck her.

We've been at dinner for nearly an hour and it's been amazing having Ana interacting with my family. She fits in so well that it's almost like they've known her for years.

"Ana, your father said you are home for Christmas break. What school do you attend?" My sister ask

"She's a Harvard girl," Kate says proudly and I can see she loves her sister as much as I love Mia.

"Wait... You both go to Harvard? Have you met before?" Mia squeals

Ana and I look at each other and both nod.

"Yes, Ana and I actually had many of the same classes last semester. We also are good friends." My brother smirks when he sees Ana blush. Yep, he knows...

"That's great, see Ray with my boy looking after Ana, no boy would dare come near her." My dad slaps Ray on the shoulder but Ray and Liam are both glaring at me. Oh.. Shit, I think they know.

We spent another hour just talking but we soon realize it's nearly 11 and my mom has to work early. We all say goodbye and mom inform us that she has invited the Steele's to Christmas dinner.

As Ana and I walk behind every one I pull her to the side.

"Meet me at the Fairmont at 10:30 tomorrow morning," I whisper

"Yes, Master." I pull her into a passionate kiss before releasing her and splitting off towards my family but not before making sure she makes it to her family first.

"Bro, you are so fucking pussy whipped," Elliot whispers before shoving me into the back seat.

"fuck off" I smirk

Now, I need to plan for our next scene and I want it to be intense. I had to order a few "toys" to be delivered to my parent's house because neither one of us were comfortable with going through security with them in our bags. We've slowly been increasing our hard limits. We are thinking of adding whips and suspension but not until we can talk to an experienced Dom. The last thing I want is to is hurt her and ruin all the progress we have both made in this lifestyle.

I look down and see I have a text.

I can't wait for our scene tomorrow, Master. I've been a very bad girl..." I almost explode in my pants as the video loads. She is naked but what turns me on the most is the vibrator she is using and the moans coming from her.

"Yes, Master I want to cum. Oh.. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." I quickly end the video and facetime her.

"Good evening, Master, What can I do for you?" She is still flushed from her orgasm.

"Listen carefully, Miss Steele. You've been a very naughty girl but I'm willing to forgive you if you do exactly as I say." She nods

"Lock your door." She does

"Now, I want to see the perfect body of yours. Set the tablet up so I can see all of you." The tablet falls a few times but soon I am rewarded with Ana in all her naked glory.

" Good girl, now I want you to take the purple vibrator you were just using and I want you to make yourself cum again." I unzip my pants and wait for her to start.

"Slow, baby. I want to cum with you." She nods before slowly running her clit with the vibrator.

"Oh, Chr.. I mean Master"

"Now I want you to turn the speed up to max. You will not cum until I give you permission, Do you understand?"

"Ye. Yesss, I understand, Oh god, please let me cum." She begs. I can see her body trembling.

"Oh fuck, cum baby." We both scream the others name. I cum so hard into my hand. I can't keep my eyes off Ana. She always looks so gorgeous when she cums.

"Goodnight beautiful. Don't forget 10:30 Fairmont. Don't be late or you'll be punished."

"I will be there, Master. No worries. Goodnight." She waits until I close out the chat window like a good girl. I clean myself up before slipping into bed and having another fantastic night sleep thanks to Ana Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"You've blessed me by arriving on time, Ms. Steele." She is kneeling by the bed in perfect sub position. I gave her a keycard so she could be waiting for me to arrive.

"Stand and look at me," I order and she complies automatically

"Did you buy this lacey red thong just for me?" She nods and blushes

"Yes, Master. I only want to please you." Her eyes are sparkling bright blue this morning and it almost throws me off my game. It's only been 4 months but I can't imagine life without her in it. Wow, Grey, could you be more pussy whipped?

I guide her towards the head of the bed where I hooked the straps around the headboard when I came into the room.

I secure her wrists and ankles into the fuzzy cuffs and now she is spread open for feasting.

"I'm going to blindfold and gag you, show me how you will safe words while gagged," I order

She taps the headboard with her knuckles once for ok, twice for yellow and three times for red. We've tried a few ways to convey safe words and we both like the tapping the best.

"Good Girl, now remember them." I blindfold and gag her and go grab my bag of toys.

I make my way down her body with kisses, taking extra care of her nipples before placing nipple clamps on each one. I can hear her moaning through the soft gag ball. I continue kissing her stomach and finally make it down to the promise land. She is already os wet and waiting for me. I rub my nose against her lace panties before kissing her.

I untie the bows on the side of her thong and throw them somewhere behind me. I spread her lips and suck on her clit.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" I hear her moan

I slowly insert one finger and then another and work her into her first orgasm. I stand to grab the rabbit dildo. I slowly insert the rabbit into her vagina and turn the ears low while I grab the Wartenberg Pinwheel. I softly press the pinwheel against her inner thigh and work my way up to her breast.

"Do not cum until I say so," I order as I feel her start to shake. I drop the pinwheel and until her ankles and flip her over while also making sure the dildo doesn't come out.

"Bend your knees and stick that beautiful ass in the air." I squirt lube around her anus and insert a medium size buttplug.

I pull out the new slim leather riding crop I purchased and start spanking her ass and clit until she almost cums undone. I throw done the riding crop and pull out the dildo and ram my cock into her.

"Cum" I groan as I feel her wall constrict around me making her already tight core tighter. I keep thrusting until she is about to fall over the end again.

"You can cum whenever you need," I say and then pull out the buttplug sending her into an intense orgasm that ends up stealing mine.

"M maaaaaaaaster" "AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA" We both yell out our and fall onto the bed.

After getting our breathing under control I untie her wrist and pulling off her blindfold.

I wanted to start using a cane or a whip since we've seen a few scenes and both are interested in including that into our soft limits but I wasn't sure about doing it at Christmas time. Plus, I want us to talk to Betty who's the manager of "Toy's" and find the best starter cane.

We spent the rest of the day trying a new position that Ana found. Neither of us walked out of the hotel walking normally.

It's Christmas Day and I can't wait to see Ana. We haven't seen each other for 4 since her father and siblings flew to Orlando for their annual Disney Christmas trip. The day before they left she was so excited about visiting Belle's Castle that open early in the year. She went on and on about what she wanted to do.

I've spent most of the last 4 days hanging out with Elliot and Mia. We spent one day creating a special present for our mom. We all joined mom and dad at their annual Christmas Eve "Feed Seattle" event. My parents for the last 10 years have rented out the ballroom at the Fairmont and local restaurants donate meals for those in need. We also donate gifts and clothing to every person that walks through the door. My mom is an angel on earth and has the biggest heart.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Mia squeals and runs towards the door.

I get up from the couch and walk towards the door not wanting to wait for another second to see my girl. It's weird to not see her every day like when we are in Cambridge and I am having serious Ana withdraws. We usually spend Christmas morning in our pj's but with company coming mom said we needed to get dressed. I'm wearing black slacks and a green polo shirt. I make it to the door in time to see my girl who is wearing a green dress and her hair is in a messy bun. She looks amazing. I can't help myself, so I run and pick her up kissing her square on the lips. We are in our own world when a gasp pulls us apart. I turn to see my parents and her family staring at us with confused eyes. I turn back to Ana and she nods.

"Umm... As you guys can see Ana and I are more than friends, we've actually been seeing each other since the end of August." I say as I sit Ana back on the ground.

"Why wouldn't you tell us at dinner?" Kate ask as she drags Ana inside the house

We make our way into the living room and I sit next to Ana and the rest of our family sit and stares at us waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, little lady I want an explanation of why we weren't informed about this relationship." Ray demands

"Daddy, Chris and I didn't know that our families knew each other plus we wanted to keep our relationship private. We are getting to know each other and finding a balance between studies and being in a relationship which is new for both of us." Ana explains while giving her dad puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. Steele, we never meant to hurt you guys. We just wanted to stay in our bubble and also we weren't sure how everyone would take our relationship and ruin Christmas wasn't something we wanted to happen. I care about your daughter and will treat her will the utmost respect." I look Ray right in the eyes so he knows I am not screwing with him.

He stares me down then looks at Ana and they seem to have an unspoken conversation before he turns back to me.

"I am trusting you with one of the most precious treasures, don't make me break you." I nod before shaking his hand.

"I have no plans on hurting her, she means everything to me." I feel Ana tense beside me but when I look at her she is smiling at her sister.

"I miss you" I whisper as I kiss her cheek.

"I missed you too. I brought you something back." She points towards the bags her brother Liam brought in. She goes to hand it to me but Elliot yells getting everyone attention.

"Before we open presents would anybody like some orange juice or snacks?" Elliot groans but moms glare quickly silence him. Gretchen brings in OJ and fresh fruit and bagels.

"Elliot, since you are so impatient to open presents I nominate you to hand out the presents. You will be the last person to open them."

"This is bullsh" My dad slaps him on the back of the head and Elliot is quick to get to handing out presents.

We've spent the last hour opening presents. It's finally time for Ana to open my present to her. She has always loved Jane Austin so I purchased every Jane Austen movie ever made and I found a first edition of Pride and Prejudice and Emma. She told me she has tried to find them but was unsuccessful so when I found them I purchased them instantly.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I love these." I pull her onto my lap and kiss her lips.

"I'm glad you like them. I want to always make you happy." She blushes and buries her head in my neck mumbling for me to open my presents.

I open the first present which is a brand new watch. We went shopping one day and I pointed out the watch but we didn't have time to really look so I left it behind. When I went back a week later they had already sold it and weren't sure when they would get another one in. I was disappointed because it's hard for me to truly find a watch I like but it makes it so much more special since my girl got it for me.

My second gift is a stuff Pluto that she found at Disney World. I go to open my last gift but her hand stops me.

"Wait to open that in private so I can explain the reason." She whispers before kissing me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH CARRY..." My mom screams make me look away from Ana perfect blue eyes.

I notice she has unwrapped the gift Mia, Elliot and I got her. The three of us spent the entire day with a photographer taking random and posed shot of all three of us and we made a collage for mom. She always says we never allow her to take pictures so we thought what's a better way to say we love her then give her something she truly will love.

After 15 minutes of nonstop hugs and kisses from my mom, Ana and I were finally able to break away and spend quality time together.

"Can I ask you something?" Ana says while climbing up the stairs to my old treehouse

"Anything"

"Am I really your girlfriend or did you just say that to placate our families?" She looks sad while asking

"You want the truth... I would love for you to be my girlfriend. I would love for us to continue our kinky sex life but I don't want you as my sub anymore. I want you as my girlfriend so... Ana Steele, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" I laugh when she tackles me

"I have waited months for you to ask me !" I grab her face and pull her to me and we make out.

"So, what's the third present we needed to be alone to discuss?"

"I found a Publishing house that is about to close and I decided to buy it but it's in Seattle."

"Wait... You're not coming back to Cambridge?" I scream

This can't be happening I finally find my dream girl and now we're going to be 3000 miles away.

I should have known it was too good to be true and why would she agree to be my girlfriend if she's fucking moving.

"Christian.. Christian"

"I'm sorry, I spaced out when you said you're leaving me." She sighs before kneeling in front of me and touching my cheek

"My third gift to you is offering you the startup for your company. You've talked about it so much over the last 4 months and I know you can and will succeed. I know you tried to get your parents to back you but they want you to finish College so my only stipulation is that you at least get an associate degree from a school. They have a ton of online schools so you can start this company anywhere. I want you to accomplish your dreams and that is my present to you because.. I love you."

Oh fuck


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

She loves me! Fuck up little old Christian Grey. How did I get so lucky?!

I look up and she tears start flowing down her face and she quickly stands up and walks towards the opening. Where is the hell she going? Fuck, she is taking my pause as I don't love her too. Fix this Grey!

"Wait" I grab her arms and swing her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" She still hasn't looked up at me and is trying desperately to pull her arm from mine.

"Look, I realize I just ruined this relationship... Or whatever this was to you but I just couldn't stand not telling you how are truly felt. Please let me go so I can at least leave with some dignity." She tries one last time to pull away but I pull her into my chest and kiss her with as must passion as I can. I hope she can feel how much I love her too.

"Chris.." she moans

"Ana, please don't leave me. I'm sorry it took so long but you caught me by surprise. I can't believe someone like you could love someone like me." I feel her hand cup my cheek.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever meet and I couldn't be more proud to love you and watch you become the success I know you'll become."

"I love you so much, Ana." I sigh as I lean my forehead against hers.

"You've changed my life in more ways than one. I never thought that showing up at Toys that night would change everything I thought about life and love. She gasps and I pulled her onto my lap and we made out. Only the voices of my brother brought us out of our bubble.

"Yo Bro, what the fuck you doing up there?" Elliot hollered which caused Ana to burst with laughter.

"I thought this was your own secret treehouse that no one knew about?" Ana asks when Elliot climbed through the doorway.

"He can't keep anything secret from me, Ana Banana. Plus I might have discovered this place with a few chicks." I groan and shack my head.

"Once a man whore, always a man whore." My brother throws me a glare before sitting next to us.

"So Ana, how old is your sister?" Oh lord

"Nope, you will have to do all the legwork yourself. Just know that you break her heart she'll break your nuts and then Liam and I will break everything else." She busts out laughing when El grabs his balls.

"Well... I I'm gonna go." Elliot hops down the treehouse still protecting his balls. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore.

"Okay, now that he's gone we need to get back to my question. Are you not coming back to Cambridge with me? What was the whole point of us getting an apartment together if you're staying here?" I ramble but I just don't understand.

"Well I was telling you my plans but you started to freak out on me. I talked to my dad and we put in an offer to buy the company but the CEO isn't ready to admit the doors will be closing in the next 3 to 4 months. I am still going to focus on at least finishing the next semester at Harvard. My dad agreed that if we are able to buy this company he will oversee the transition. The entire building needs to be torn down and rebuilt and also I want to take my time creating the environment for my publishing house. So, no I am not leaving you or Harvard right now. Oh, this is for you, here." I'm still trying to calm my heart down. She isn't leaving me. We have at least another 6 months in Cambridge together.

I take the envelope and open it to find a check for 250,000. Inside there is a message from Ana.

I believe in you more than anything in this world. You are gonna change the world and I couldn't be more proud to sit next to you an watch it happens. I love you, Ana.

"Baby, I can't tell you how much this means to me. Knowing that you have this amount of faith in me. I don't want to be away from you either so I'll do the same as you and finish out the next semester than we can move back to Seattle together. What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect. We are both going to accomplish our dreams, baby." She kissed me and we make our way back inside my parent's house.

Valentine's Day

I roll over and just stare at Ana. She is so gorgeous. I feel like the more time passes the more gorgeous she becomes. Today is our first Valentine's Day together and although we both have classes I plan to make our time together special.

I've attempted to follow my mother's pancake and bacon instruction and I must say the came out a lot better than I expected. Although the pancakes are supposed to look like hearts and they look like...Well, at least I didn't burn the bacon, because my Ana loves her some bacon.

I made us both some tea and carried the tray with our food and a bouquet of tulips. Ana loves Tulips and Daisy but tolerates roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby" I nuzzle her neck and place butterfly kisses onto her face.

She blinks her eyes and the bright smile appears on her face.

"Hey, handsome, Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Whatcha got there?" She points to the tray and I explain what it is. We spent the hour before class eating and talking. She is my best friend and I can not imagine not speaking to her. Our relationship has only grown stronger since we moved in together. We still plan to move back to Seattle at the end of July. Our lease ends June 14 and we are gonna take a road trip back to Seattle. We want to see the USA together without a time frame holding us down.

It's now 4:30 and both of our last classes get out now. I walk towards her class and find she's not there. I pick up my phone and call her back she doesn't answer causing me to worry more. I ask the teacher if he's seen her and he told me she left early because of an emergency.

Okay, don't freak out if she was hurt she would tell you.

I have tried to call Ana for the last 15 minutes and have also been walking around campus looking for her at all the spots she loves but no luck. I finally decided to go check if she's home. I walk through the front door and immediately hear her screaming at someone. I run towards her voice and find her on the phone with tears streaming down her face.

"How dare you think you can come back into my life. You were never a mother to us and now that we have all moved on and are happy in life, you want to come back into our family. Well, fuck that. You stay away from my family or I'll ruin everything that is good in your life. Do you hear me?" She hangs up before collapsing onto the bed in tears.

"Baby" I walk towards her and she jumps off the bed into my arms.

"She's horrible, Christian. She tried to guilt trip Kate into letting her back into her life and when Kate said no, Carla threaten to take everything Kate loved away. She even said she would screw Kate's boyfriend to make her pay. She called me crying saying the Doug actually took the bate and slept with our mother. What the actual fuck... Kate is devastated and I invited her to stay here for a while. I hope that okay?"

"That woman is the vilest creature I've ever meet. How can she do something like that to her own flesh and blood? What about Kate's schooling? I mean I'm fine with her staying her but what about her degree?" I ask

"She's going to take time off. Lucky they are still within 6 weeks to be able to drop with a Withdraw instead of Incomplete so it won't hurt her GPA. She just can't stand being anywhere near Seattle right now. Carla wasn't supposed to be there she moved to Georgia or something but her husband left her after she cheated with the pool boy. So she left and thought she could manipulate Kate into giving her money." We decided to celebrate Valentine's Day this weekend since the drama happens today and we just sit on the couch and watch a movie while snuggling.

"Happy belated VDAY, baby" I take off Ana's blindfold to reveal the picnic with candles and flowers as well as our favorite pasta meal that's I've been keeping warm.

We are now exchanging gifts and I know that Ana doesn't like jewelry but I found this beautiful tulip diamond necklace at Tiffany's while I was searching the internet for perfect gifts.

"This is beautiful and perfect. Thank you so much" She leans over and kisses me before handing me a box. I open it an find a miniature version of my Audi in remote control form. She also got me a mini solar helicopter.

"I know you miss your car and also want to fly a helicopter so I thought this would be a good gift. It's stup.." I kiss her before she can say they are stupid.

"This is the best gift.. Well except when we gave our virginities to each other." I wink when she blushes.

"Today has been perfect, let's go home and finish with a bang." Wiggling her eyebrows we stand and clean up our mess before heading back to the apartment. I realize this will be our last weekend alone for a little while since Kate arrives Monday.

"I could get lost in you all day if you'd let me." I groan when she reveals her barely there bra and thong.

I grab her face and kiss her before lifting her into my arms and pushing up against the wall.

The kiss gets hot and heavy quickly and I tear her thong and thrust into her.

"YESSSSSS, fuck me harder." She moans and sucks on my neck. That's gonna leave a mark...

"That's right baby. I'm gonna make it impossible for you to walk tomorrow." I thrust harder until I feel her inside clench around me and we both cum with one more thrust.

"I'm not done with you." I suck on her tongue before lowering her to the bed still inside of her. I feel her start to squirm and this make me instantly hard again. I thrust against her and we are at it again.

By the time we're done she is calling mercy and I think I broke my dick. We are now just cuddling in bed watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory. It's such a normal thing to do and I want to do this every day for the rest of my life with her.

"I love you so sooo much. Please don't ever leave me." I hear her whisper as she rubs my arms.

"We are going to be together for life, baby. We're gonna get married, have some babies, adopt some animals and live happily ever after, I promise." I kiss her lips and we both fall asleep with smiles on our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

The last 3 months have been some of the best months of my life. The downside of having an amazing life also mean hectic days occur too and between Ana's mother trying to cause drama and Kate living with us we've barely had any alone time.

It's like we have a child that's two years older than us. Kate was only planning on staying a couple weeks but that turned into 3 months. Carla hasn't gotten the hint that Kate or Ana don't want her in their life. They've both had to block her number and Ray suggested we they get a restraining order. Since she has been calling and sending message constantly the judge agreed and she isn't allowed within 50 yards of either Kate or Ana.

"I can't believe we are moving in two weeks and still have so much left to pack." Ana groans as she pulls a few moving boxes into the apartment. I quickly make my way towards her to take them from her and lock the front door. I place a kiss on her perfect lips before picking her up and walking towards our bedroom.

"Kate won't be home for another 2 hours so you can scream as long as you want." She squeals when I toss her onto the bed.

"Get naked," I demand and we're both naked within second.

I sling her right leg over my shoulder and kiss my way up to her mound.

"Chris, I need. Oh, yessss" She moans out when I spread her lips to suck on her clit and insert one then two fingers. I work her until I feel she's about to cum and pull out.

"Nooooo, Chris, what the actual fuckkkk" I slam into her turning her complaint into to moans.

"You're always ready for me. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"I love your cock too." She smirks before pulling my face down for us to kiss. A few more thrust and we are both cuming undone.

"I'm not done with you yet." I mumble into her neck and she nods. We spend the next hour expressing our love.

"Okay, Do I need to remind you what happen last time we move?" I smirk when Ana jumps before turning around with books in her hand.

After we got back from our Christmas break I offered to help her unpack her boxes. I made the mistake of picking up the box labeled books and I swear I almost broke by back picking it up. She not only used a large box to pack books but she also packed it to the brim with books.

"Yeah yeah yeah.. I won't fill it up completely."

"Just remember our townhouse has stairs to our entrance." She rolls her eyes before going back to pack. We're moving in two days and we only have a few more items to pack but with three people living here, we seem to keep finding unpacked items.

We found a perfect 4 bedroom 2 bath townhouse in Seattle that Ray and my parents purchased for us. Kate is going to continue living with us which is fine because her bedroom and bathroom are located downstairs and the rest of the bedrooms are upstairs. We are turning both spare bedrooms into our offices.

On the business front, Ana was able to finalize the purchase of Seattle Publishing. The doors won't close for another 2 months and then she's having the entire building redone. It's gonna take another 5 months to reopen, so she's planning a grand opening party a week before Christmas. Since Kate was 2 years into getting her Marketing degree Ana asked her to help with the business which Kate jumped at the chance. She confesses to Ana that she didn't want to go back to school but didn't want to disappoint Ray. They have spent the last month going over interior designs and company policies. They are both excited for the future.

For me, I've already applied and was accepted into an online business program at the University of Washington. I only need 20 credits to graduate with an associates degree since I took the max amount at Harvard. I've been able to acquire a small telecommunication company that was quickly going out of business and am in the process of selling it off. I contacted my grandfather Theo and asked him to be my acting COO for a while. He ran his own successful company for nearly 40 years before turning the reins over to my uncle Terry. He was so excited that I was finally following my childhood dream that he jumped at the chance to assist me and is even keeping an ear to the ground.

We are heading to the airport to drop Kate off so she can fly back to Seattle. Ana and I planned to road trip back to Seattle alone but we didn't want to be rude, so we offered for Kate to come along. She quickly turned us down stating "I would jump out of the car after just an hour of your lovey dovey shit." So she is going back a day before the movers will back up our life here in Cambridge.

"I love you. Please make sure you don't burn down the place trying to cook." Kate rolls her eyes but soon agrees when she realizes Ana is completely serious.

"Fine, I Kathrine Steele, promise to never turn on the stove unless someone else is present. Happy?"

"Definitely," Ana says while looking at me.

"Honestly, you two could give a candy hater a sweet tooth. Be safe on your trip and bring me something pretty." They hug before Kate walks through the security checkpoint.

"LOVE YOU, Katie Boo!" Ana yells

"LOVE YOU TOO Ana Lou" Kate yells back. I shake my head.

"I swear you two act like you won't talk to each other in 6 hours."

"Oh shut it. Now let's go home and make the most of a Kate free apartment." I pick her up piggyback style and speed walk towards the exit.

Let's just say our last two days in Cambridge were amazing.

"We'll come back and visit everyone." I wrap my arms around Ana after we tell our friends bye. We meet a lot of cool people here and it's gonna be hard not seeing them every day but our life is in Seattle.

"I know, let's get the show on the road." We turn around and take one last glance at our first apartment as a couple.

"This was our first place together." I notice Ana has our camera out and is recording as we drive.

" This is where we spent half our time. Thank you, Harvard, you gave me the greatest gift imaginable." She turns the camera towards me and smiles.

"We had amazing memories here and we're gonna create a million more, I promise." I kiss her knuckles as we pull onto I-84W towards Connecticut.

"Myrtle Beach here we come!" Ana squeals as she turns the camera off. I can't keep the smile off my face. This trip is gonna be amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

We've finally arrived at our hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina after being on the road for nearly 24 hours. We stopped about half way and slept a few hours in a rest area. Luckily, we rented an SUV so we had enough space in the back to stretch out and sleep.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Ana says while I flop down on the bed. We are staying in the king suite at Marina Inn at Grande Dunes. We are gonna be here for two weeks and I'm really liking this room. The room has a king size bed and a separate living and kitchen area.

"Baby... Let's take a nap first." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto the bed.

"Okay." She yawns and we snuggle and within a few minutes, we're both asleep.

"Absolutely not.. I will not have all those assholes looking at what's mine." I am about to blow my top. She is wearing a white halter swimsuit. The swimsuit has a deep v all the down to her belly button and only attached the thong like bottom by thin fabric. She could get hit by a wave and lose her top. FUCK NO

"Baby, you don't like it?" She does a little swirl showing off her perfect ass before climbing onto the bed. I grab her waist and pull her on top of me.

"This is how easy this piece of cloth can fall off." I rip the halter down revealing her plump sexy breast. She huffs but that quickly turns to moans when I start sucking on her nipple. We are suddenly both naked and crying each others name. I guess the beach can wait?!

"Well that suit had the effect I was hoping for." She smirks.

"You little vixen. Did you want me to fuck you hard? Is that why you were teasing me with that barely there swimsuit?" She nods and gives me a kiss before running towards the bathroom.

We've spent the last day and a half swimming and sunning at the beach. Both Ana and I are ready to have an adventure so we've decided to spend the day out and about in Myrtle Beach.

"We are going to both Ripley's Aquarium and Ripley's Believe it or Not." Ana jumps out of the car and we walk hand and hand towards our first stop. She looks amazing in her purple tank top and white shorts. She seems to get more beautiful every day.

"Chris, look." She squeals when she sees the bale of turtles swimming above us as we walk through the glass tunnel. It's amazing here, not only do they have some kind of sharks but they also have a Stingray pond where you can touch them. I'm glad Ana reminded me to bring the camera because these are memories I want our kids to know about. UMMM.. Did you just say kids, Grey? You are both are still 18 years old get a grip..I roll my eyes at the thought of having kids but still take a bunch of pictures anyways.

We left our hotel at 9 this morning and it's almost 7:30. We've both only had a little bit of food since we weren't very hungry from the large breakfast we ate. I'm glad we opted for a kitchenette because it's wonderful to be able to grab groceries and not have to worry about crowded restaurants for every meal.

"Baby, do you want to grab dinner out?" She nods

We ended up stopping at a Subway and getting foot long ham and provolone subs. Ana won't eat a foot long but she always gets one so I can have the rest of hers if I want it.

It's our last day in Myrtle Beach so we decided to spend it by the pool relaxing before we hit the road again. Over the last two weeks, we've done a lot. We spent the 2 days at Myrtle Waves which is a waterpark. We had so much fun the first day that we decided to go back a couple days later. We also went to Myrtle Beach Zipline Adventures and Captain Hooks Adventure Golf. The rest of the time we just walked around the Boardwalk, shopped or just hung out at the beach or pool. It's been amazing finally spending quality alone time with her without interruption.

"Babe, I've got one last surprise for us to do tonight before we leave."I turn and see Ana stepping into a purple flower lace dress. We just got back from the beach and took a shower where we spent more time making love than actually showering.

"Whatcha got in mind?" I turn the TV off and look at my angel.

"I was thinking we could take in a dinner and a show at Medieval Times Dinner & Tournament? I had to reserve our tickets months ago but I wanted to surprise you." She blushed from embarrassment.

"I'd love to be your date to a dinner and a show. Me lady." I bow my head to her before stealing a kiss.

Medieval Times Dinner & Tournament is amazing. Watching people on horses battle while eating with my girl there isn't a better date. We were on the winning side of course.

After we left the show we decided to just go back the hotel and rest up for our long journey ahead. We plan on stopping for the weekend in New Orleans next.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ana more than anything." I kiss her neck as we snuggle in bed while watching Golden Girls on Hallmark channel.

The two months have been amazing. After we left Myrtle Beach we took a pit stop in New Orleans sightseeing and we tried local specialties before starting to our next destination.

"Welcome to the K-paul's Louisiana kitchen, What can I get for you?" The way too chipper waitress ask with a massive smile on her face.

"Hi, two bowls of shrimp jambalaya and sweet tea, please," Ana ask

"Great choice, our jambalaya is world famous. I'll be right back, sweetheart." She winks at Ana before walking towards the counter.

"She seems nice." Ana nods and we discuss where we want to sightsee before leaving in the morning. We only scheduled one day here but wanted to make the most of it.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She sits our giant bowls in front of us with cornbread.

"How'd you like it, delicious right?" Our waitress Maggie says while cleaning up the table.

"One of the best dishes I've ever had. The hostess at our hotel also told us that your guys have the best beignets in town. We would like two orders, please."Ana says and I nod in agreement. The meal was amazing and the atmosphere was inviting. We spent almost 2 hours just eating and chatting. Ana and Maggie exchanged numbers before we left.

"Goodbye, Louisiana!" Ana yells when she crossed over into Texas.

We stayed in New Mexico for two days so we could rest up but also we stopped at the Carlsbad Cavern National Park. You take a tour into the depth of the cavern and you see natural made rock formations. It's fascinating.

Our last planned stop was Las Vegas but when we arrived we both realized we couldn't gamble so we just spent our weekend exploring.

We toured the Hoover Dam and of course, my funny girl couldn't let us leave without having some fun.

"Do you remember that movie, San Andreas? It starred The Rock?" She asks and I just nod because I don't want to think about all the times Kate forced us to watch that freaking movie.

"Yes baby, I remember the 100 times we had to watch that movie. What about it?" She smirks before pointing behind me. I turn and see what she's smiling about.

"Take my phone and record this for me okay?" I know exactly what she about to do and I just roll my eyes.

She looks around making sure no one's close before opening her mouth and screaming

"Everybody off the bridge. It's gonna collapse. Everybody get off." She yells this while running away from me. I try hard not to laugh at the spectacle my girlfriend is making of herself. I notice a few people are looking at her weird but others are smiling. She finally turns around and smiles at the camera.

"That was for you, Kate. Love you!" I turn off the camera and grab my girl dipping her giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," We both say

Flintstone's Bedrock City campground was our next stop. Although, we didn't camp we still want to see the Flintstone inspired decor they had. Fred was the welcome sign while they had dinosaurs statues all over the place.

We also spent a day sightseeing in Vegas. I almost joked about us getting married but I wasn't sure how she would take it. I honestly think Ray would murder me if I married his daughter without our families. We finished our trip by driving up the coast of California and listening to the best 80's and 90's music.

Now the trip wasn't all fun and games. Halfway through Texas, our left rear tire went flat. I love Ana so much but that woman can't fix a tire to change her life. All I wanted her to do was hand me the jack and crowbar but she refused stating that "I may be a woman but I can fix a flat. Now move." I got out of the way and stood back to watch the masterpiece that is my loves attempt to change a flat.

Let's just say after an hour the flat tire was still attached to the car and I was over her attempts.

"I love you, Ana but I'm tired and want to get to our hotel before tomorrow." She huffs and throws lug nut wrench and storms to the other side of the car. It takes me about 10 minutes to change our tire before I get us back on the road. Ana still hasn't said a word to me, she is just looking out the window. It takes us about another hour before we reach a nice looking hotel.

It took about two seconds for me to get Ana to accept my apology and we made love and then watched movies for the rest of the night. Ana squeezing my hand brings me back to the present and I notice how close we are to our new life.

"Are you excited to see our new place?" I ask Ana as we make the final left turn before reaching our townhouse.

"I'm so ready to start our life together here in Seattle. Everything is about to change now." She sighs and I squeeze her hand.

"A lot may change but our love will always remain strong. We are forever." I kiss her knuckles and pull into our new driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

As I walk through the front door I hear yelling.

"I don't care what other publishing companies' interior looks like, this is my company. You have given me nothing but problems since I hired you to be my interior designer. You fight me left and right on my decisions and I try to be polite because you worked with my father and the Grey's but I'm done. If you can't do what I want without questioning everything, you're fired." I walk towards her office and see that she and Jose (the interior designer) are glaring each other down.

I clear my throat and both of the jump a little and then look towards me. Jose pales as he sees me coming into the office. He knows that fucking with my girls will get him hurt.

"Hey baby, you okay?" I ask as we hug before she pulls me towards her chair and pushes me down and sits on my lap.

"Everything is fine, right Jose?" She smiles sweetly at him and he just nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30 am sharp." Jose jumps from his seat and almost runs out of her office.

"Bab" She cuts me off by slamming her lips to mine.

"Do you still want to talk about Jose?" She smirks when I shake my head.

"Lock the door," I command and her pupils dilate.

"Yes, Master." I look around the room for inspiration and my eyes land on a ruler.

"Strip for me." I grab the stereo remote and turn on some music while watching my sexy girl get naked.

"Fucking sexy" I mumble. I stand to allow her to undress me.

"Lay on the desk face up." She does as I ask even making a show out of climbing onto the desk.

I grab my tie that is now on the floor and cover her eyes.

"Time for me to play. If you stay still I'll let you come quickly." Her moaning is making my dick hard as a rock.

I take the ruler and track her body making sure to stop at eat nipples and giving it a little tap before sucking on them. I finally reach the core and land a few smacks on her lips.

"M M aaastterrrr" She lifts up off the desk as I plunge two fingers into her.

"Now, Ms. Steele I do believe I told you to stay still. I think you need to be punished for the three times you lifted your sexy body off this desk. Don't you agree?"

"Y yesss, Ohhh Master I agree." I flip her over.

"I'm gonna spank you 15 times and then I'm gonna fuck you so good that tomorrow at 9:30 you'll still be waiting sideways." Her moaning almost makes me want to just fuck her but we both like spankings so she would actually be upset if I didn't do it.

"1... 15" I pull her ass up and ram into her sending us both into our first orgasm of the night.

Masster MMMMMaster"

"That's right milk my cock for all it's worth." I collapse on top of her catching my breath before picking her up and sitting in her office chair.

"Now you ride me." I remove my tie from over her eyes. I could stare into her eyes for life.

"I love watching your tits bouncing up and down."

"Ana, our 1-year anniversary is in two weeks, do you have any plans for that weekend?" I still can't believe what this last year has brought us. I found the love of my life, we both love our kinky sex life and we are both building our dream companies.

We've been home for almost two months now and I've dived into starting Grey Enterprise and Holding and we've already bought and sold two small companies. I will be worth 5 million once this contract I've spent the last two weeks working on is signed.

I hired Ros Bailey as my CFO. I meet her at a local coffee shop. She was complaining to who I found out was her wife about not being taken seriously at her job. I know it's terrible but I listened a little while longer and realized she would be an amazing asset to my company. I walked over to her table and introduced myself and we sat and talked for nearly 4 hours. She was an executive at Bailey Corp which is own and run by her father. Her older brothers are the COO and CFO but even with her having a Master's in business and finance they never gave her the chance to move up in the company. She has been an assistant in the accounting department for almost two years. She and I just clicked so I offered her the position of Chief Finacial Officer and she has done amazedly.

Ana, Kate, Gwen (Ros's wife) and Ros spend almost every Thursday evening watching Grey's Anatomy and Sunday's they Skype each other and while watching The Walking Dead. They have all become like family.

"Nope, I kept it open for us to celebrate. Whatcha thinking about doing?"

"I was thinking we'd go to Disneyland and spend the weekend riding rides and just spending time together. I know your family likes going to Disney World but I'd like to start our own tradition. What do you think?" Tears start forming in her eyes

"Baby, I'm sorry we can do something else. I promise I'll make it special."

"You're amazing. I love you so much and the fact that you want to take me to Disneyland to start our own memories makes me love you more. Thank you." She kisses me but before it can go further banging on the door brings us apart.

"What!" Ana yells

"Ana... Dad and Liam are here so get dress and come out it's important." Kate laughs

We are both dressed in jeans Ana is wearing a blue tank top and I'm in a blue polo.

"We match!" She jumps into my arms and kisses me hard before jumping to the floor and opening our bedroom door.

"Hey, guys what brings you here?" She asks as we hug Ray and Liam. By the look on Ray's face, this isn't gonna be a good.

"Have either of you been online yet today?" We both shake our heads and I see Ana blush. We've been in bed all morning and it's something I hope we can continue once they leave.

"No, why?" I sigh because I know the stupid paps have become somewhat obsessed with Ana and me since my company has taken off.

"Carla has decided that since you kids won't allow her into your life and pockets, she has chosen to sell any story to the tabloids, and I do mean any story regardless of whether it's true. There is a story about both of you experimenting with drugs and alcohol. She claims that you've had an addition since you were 16 and are trying to get Christian into that world." I hear both Ana and Kate gasp

"I'm going to call Beth and get the ball rolling on shutting down these lies," I whisper to Ana before speed dialing my PR manager.

***Ana's POV***

"I'm going to release a statement, okay?" I look up at Kate and see her typing away on her tablet. I can't believe she would be so cruel as to make money off of such terrible lies.

"Yeah, we need to shut this down before it ruins our reputations. Get with Christian and see what he's releasing first, please." She nods before walking towards Christian's office.

We have been slowly building publicity for Ever After Publishing. We won't open for another 4 months but we want to make sure we don't lose the author that Seattle Publishing had before we took over.

As soon as the ink was dry on the contract I sent a few spies into the company and had them evaluate the employees. We had to get rid of 75 percent of the staff because they either didn't do the job correctly or just didn't seem to care to do a good job. That was a stressful day but I want employees that love literature and want to publish someone's hard work. Any type of work is going to have good and bad days but I want passionate people in my company.

My father hugging me brings me back to the here and now.

"Annie, we will make sure everyone knows she's a manipulative gold digger. I promise." Dad and Liam both pull me into a hug and I can't help but cry. It such because sometimes I just wish I had a normal mother that loved me and wanted me to be happy. I guess I'm sort of lucky because there are way worse mothers out there.

"Statements will be released within the hour. How are you doing, baby?" Christian wraps his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I wish we could go back to bed," I whisper and suck on his neck.

"Me too, Behave and I'll make sure you can't walk straight tomorrow." He smacks my butt and walks over to talk to my dad.

2 month later

***CPOV***

Seattle Nooz

Guess what Seattle? Could a baby Grey be on the way?

Our sources claim they saw Anastasia and Katherine Steele shopping at Walgreen's yesterday and noticed half a dozen pregnancy boxes in their cart.

Which Steele sister has a bun in the oven? Don't you worry Seattle, we will keep you informed.

UMMMM... I pick up my phone and speed dial my babies number.

"I'm not pregnant. " She giggles

"Is this your mom's doing again or did you guys buy them?" I ask and hear her talking to someone else.

"Christian, don't worry they were mine. Guess what? You're going to be an uncle!" Kate squeals so loud I have to pull my phone away from my ear.

"Congrats, Kate! We'll celebrate tonight. Anywhere you'd like." I hear the girls talking and finally my girl comes back on.

"Babe, she wants to go to Wolfy's Diner. Are you okay with that?" Hell yeah! They have the amazing burgers.

"Perfectly fine with that choice. I'll see you in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and hang up.

I look around my office at Grey House and can't help but smile at all the family pictures on my wall. Gwen is an interior decorator so I hired and she did an amazing job with the design. On the wall, next to my desk there is a collage of all the people I love. My favorites are the one of Ana and me throughout our relationship. The one with Mickey and Minnie and us from our year anniversary is smack dab in the middle. We spent almost all day looking for them just to take a picture and it wasn't we were watching the fireworks that we saw them. So behind us you can see fireworks.

"Baby, you look perfect." Ana is dressed in a teal knee-length dress and heels. I kiss her then help her and Kate into the SUV. Our fathers have suggested we get bodyguards since the paps are following us more and more but Ana and I want to hold off as long as possible.

"Yummy, I love bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries. Ana, do you want to share a brownie explosion?" Kate pats her stomach as Ana laughs at her.

As we make our way outside the diner flashing lights nearly causes Ana and Kate to fall. I didn't even realize they we out here before we came inside and now there's nearly 30 of them making it impossible to get to our car.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY" I roar getting everyone's attention. A police officer sees us and comes to help us safely arrive at our car. Before I shut my door, I get his name.

"Thank you, Officer," I said before pulling out into the road.

I send a text to Welch my security advisor for a full background check on one Jason Taylor. If he comes back clean I might just have to him a security job.

"I love you so much" I whisper to my sleeping girl. If anything, where to happen to her it would destroy me and now I have a little niece or nephew to think about too. The paps are always bringing attention to Ana and Kate so if someone wants to hurt our family those two are the easiest targets.

"I love you too." She mumbles causing me to jump. I look down and she is already back asleep.

This is the best life ever.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

"Let's see...Christian and I will be Herman and Lily, Liam is going to be the grandpa and you are going to be cousin Judy?" I ask while Kate and I discuss our 80's movie Halloween costume ideas. When we were kids she and I would take turns choosing what we'd dress as. Last year we were both in different states at college but we still continued the tradition. Last year, she wanted us to dress up like a character from a musical movie.

Christian and I dressed up as Cry-Baby and Allison from the movie "Cry Baby". Even though we started out as a Dom/sub relationship, it became much more than just BDSM very quickly and we were soon acting more like boyfriend/girlfriend.

"That's right. Does Christian even know what the Munster's are?" I nod.

"He walked in on Liam and I watching an episode last month and he is now hooked." We both start laughing. Kate hates the Munster's but Liam and I would spend at least one weekend a month watching old shows with dad. The Munster's became one of our favorites and now all three of us watch them.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt and you're going to be a mommy." She shakes her head.

"Me either. Who would have thought a week of passion with a stranger would result in a baby?" I roll my eyes at her statement.

She went to Vegas for her 21st birthday with some friends her age. She met a guy the first night while playing the slots and the hooked up the entire week she was there. She didn't get anything more than his name. Christian offered to have his IT guy try and locate him but she refused. She doesn't want to tell him and that's her choice.

"Let's get lunch and start looking at baby stuff because this little bundle will be here in 5 months." We head towards a deli close to our townhouse and grab a few sandwiches and ice tea before shopping.

2 Months Later

Halloween and Thanksgiving came and went without too much drama. Thankfully Carla seems to either be laying low or has given up on hurting her children. I believe the first since she doesn't have a heart.

Ever After Publishing opens in two weeks so Kate and I have been spending the last month fixing last minute problems. With all the work Kate has put into getting EAP up and running I gave her 50 percent ownership. She gladly accepted it, but she wants to continue being the department head in Public Relations. She handled all public relations for Christian's company until he hired someone permanent.

It took us a lot longer than planned to hired qualified staff but we finalized our last staff member yesterday. In the end, we only kept about 10 employees and hired a few editors and assistants. During the last few months, we had a sit-down with all the authors that were signed to contracts or about to be signed by Seattle Publishing and explained the transition of owners. Almost all of them decided to sign a new contract with Ever After Publishing but a few decided to go to a more established company which is fine. We knew going in not everyone would want to work with a brand-new company even if we were taking over for another one. We wished them the best and began working with those who stayed.

Christian and I are now living on our own. Kate is 5 months pregnant with a baby boy who is due April 25th wanted to move into her own house. Christian and I offered to turn one of the offices into a nursery but the townhouse next to ours came up for sale and with the layout being almost identical she immediately put an offer in and won the bid. I still can't believe I'm going to be an auntie!

As much as I love my sister her moving out meant Christian and I could christen each and every surface of our house at least three times. I couldn't walk straight for nearly two days.

"Merry almost Christmas!" Kate yells as she walks into the kitchen. We are having Christmas lunch here at our townhouse since we celebrated Thanksgiving at the Greys. Christian wanted to cater it in since we are both so busy but I really wanted to cook our first Christmas officially living together.

"Let's get the cookies going because Bryant here is craving some of his auntie's oatmeal raisin cookies." I laugh as she rubs her belly. Kate has always loved oatmeal raisin cookies that our grandma Phoebe made us as children. All us kids have an entire book full of all her recipes which I am going to use some for lunch tomorrow night.

"Yeah, sure Bryant wants them." I roll my eyes" Wash your hands and grab the oatmeal." I nod towards the sink and then grab the other ingredients needed for the cookie mix.

"Every time we bake together flour always ends up in everywhere." We laugh as I plate up a few cookies for each of us.

"SOOO good... Honestly, I don't understand how you got the baking gene but I can't even boil an egg?" I smirk at her as she steals another cookie. I love my sister but she can't cook to save her life but what I got in cooking skills she got in being a social butterfly. My grandmother was the perfect combo of outgoing and shy. She could be quiet and reserved when needed, but boy oh boy get her going on a subject she loves or pisses her off and she was a force to be reckoned with which is just like Kate.

We spent the next two hours baking cookies for tonight's dinner at the Grey's and banana nut and zucchini bread for tomorrow. Grace is planning a big to do with turkey, stuffing and all the fixings. Since Kate is pregnant and can't ride very many rides if any at all and both Liam and I are in relationships we decided to not go to Disney World over Christmas we decided to celebrate Christmas with the Greys. Plus, Grace has a friend from the hospital named Angie who she wants to introduce to dad. Ray has been single for a very long time and deserves to be happy, so I can't wait for them to meet.

"If you don't put down those cookies we won't have any for dessert," I yell at Kate as I pack up some treats for after dinner.

"Let me help you baby." I look up and see my sexy man walking in still in his suit from his last-minute meeting. He didn't want to go but I convinced him that Kate and I would be fine.

"Thanks, handsome." We walk towards the car and head towards his parents.

3 months later

*** Seattle Nooz***

Could it be Trouble in Paradise for our favorite couple?

Who is this blonde bombshell walking and laughing outside The Mile-High Club with Seattle's own gorgeous millionaire?

We know for a fact it isn't his longtime girlfriend Anastasia Steele...

Could Seattle's It couple be over or have we caught Christian Grey cheating?!

Stay tuned for more information.

"What the fuck?!" I sit on the couch next to Christian while he runs his hands through his hair.

"Those fuckers always have to ruin a surprise." I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Fucking pap's ruining what's supposed to be a perfect surprise for Ana. I turn to look at Ana and see her staring at me waiting for the explanation.

"Her name is Camila Trent, she a party planner. Mom's been working at Seattle Grace for 25 years and El, Mia and I wanted to throw a celebration for her." It's a half-truth. My mom has worked for Seattle Grace for 25 years and we are planning a party, but her anniversary isn't for another 4 months. I figure it's better to stick to at least half-truths that way I won't spill my surprise beans.

"Oh.. Ok... Why didn't you tell me?" I pull her on my lap and she snuggles into my neck.

"I'm sorry baby. We agreed to keep it between the three of us." She nods

"Liam, Kate and I are the same way, so don't be sorry. But... since I already know can you let me in on what the plan is?" She giggles when I explain all the ideas we have for the party.

"Wow man, you need to get the ball rolling before she finds out so another way. We're just lucky they didn't see you coming out of Niel Lane. You've been meeting with this planner for nearly a month what's the hold-up?" Elliot asks as we sip on beer at his apartment.

"I'm going to ask her this Saturday. I rented out this little B&B on Bainbridge Island for the weekend and while we are out sightseeing Camilla and her team is going to set everything up for our return." In just two days I'm going to ask the love of my life to be my wife. Two years ago, at this time I tried everything to talk my parents out of making me go to college instead of just starting my own company but now I can't thank them enough. Without Harvard, I may never have met my girl and I would walk through hell over and over again just to have her in my life.

"I can't believe my 19-year-old brother is getting engaged. I can't even keep a girl for a month but you and Ana have been together nearly two years. I'm not complaining because with your ass off the market that leave all the hot pussy for me." He slaps my back and grabs a new beer.

"You're crude but one of these days you're going to meet a girl that will knock you off that playboy pedestal of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a few kids without evening knowing it."

"Fuck man, don't even kid about that. You know I about had a heart attack when that bitch Pam tried to claim I was her baby's father." I look down at my phone ringing and see it's Ana.

"It's my girl calling." I stand and walk towards that bathroom and take her call.

***2 days Later***

"We've got one last stop before heading back to our room. I'm going to blindfold you." I cover her eyes with one of my ties and whisper 'I love her' in her ear.

Today, we packed a picnic and shade tent and spent the day on the beach. I couldn't get enough of Ana in her white bikini. It took everything for me to not throw her on the bed and stay there all day.

We finally reach our destination and even though I know what I asked Camilla to create it still amazes me. The Manchester State Park is somewhere my family and I went once a year while on school and I love the location.

I open Ana's door and help her out of the car. Taking a deep breath and I grab the ring box that has been hidden in my glove compartment. I untie the blindfold and am met with the gorgeous eyes of the woman who changed my world.

"Do you trust me?" I ask and she nods then grabs my hand. I park far enough away that she couldn't see that surprise right away. We walk a few minutes before the light from the illuminated heart candle bags that are creating a path to two doorways.

Ana gasp and I see tears springing from her eyes. "Christian?"

"I love you, baby." I kiss her nose and we continue walking until we walk into the old brick torpedo warehouse located at The Manchester State Park. Looking around I realize Camilla and her team went above and beyond with decorating. The twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling, pink, red and white roses scattered to look like a heart with tealight candles randomly placed. There is a picnic table in the corner with more candles, roses, and champagne with wine glasses.

"Chris, what's all this?" I jump a little when Ana touches my shoulder. I had completely been lost in the decor for a minute.

"Ana, the day we met was the best day of my life. You have accepted me for who I truly am and loved me no matter what. I could not ask for a better partner in life. Loving you is like breathing, So..." I take out the ring box and kneel down on one knee.

"Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the incredible honor of being Mrs. Christian Grey?"

"Holy Shit... Hell YES. I can't wait to be your wife!" She squeals, then I slip the 4-carat princess cut diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." We say at the same time.

We didn't to take the champagne back to the B&B and celebrate instead so we blow out all the candles and make our way to the car. I had it set up for someone to clean up all the decor in the morning.

"Let's take a shower and get clean so I can get you dirty again." I kiss her hard and carry her straight into the shower.

"Our clothes!" She giggles when the warm water touches us. I quickly stop here talking by taking her mouth with my lips and also stripping her clothes off.

"ahhhh" She moans as I latch onto her nipple and work my other hand down to her clit. I slowly slip one and then two fingers into her core working her to an orgasm.

"oh, ohhh fuck." She screams Cuming on my fingers.

"My turn big boy." She winks and wraps her lips onto my hard cock.

"shhhhiiiittt.. That mouth of yours should win an award. Fucccckkkkk" I roar as I spill into her mouth.

"Round two?!" She giggles but that soon turns into moans as I thrust into her hard and fast against the shower wall.

"You need to cum future Mrs. Grey." It doesn't take long before we both come undone and are screaming out our release.

"Do you want a short or long engagement?" I ask as we are snuggling in bed.

"I don't want to rush our wedding. I would love to just enjoy being engaged for a while. Maybe Spring or Fall of next year? She says all this in one breath. I look at her and see she's blushing.

"As long as everybody knows you're mine I will wait as long as you want. I want you to have everything your heart desires. We are only getting married once so let's make it perfect. " I kiss her and roll on top of her and thrust slowly into her heaven. This time when we make love it feels different almost life-altering. I can't believe this is my future wife.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Months Later

CPOV

"Hi, baby.." I start to say but am quickly cut off.

"Christian, Kate's in labor we are heading to the hospital now." She rushes out in one breath

"Oh shit, I'm leaving now. Have you called your dad and Liam?"

"KATIE... That's my hand your breaking. JESUS.. Sorry baby, yes, please call my dad. I love you." She hangs up before I can reply.

I quickly call Ray and Liam an inform them of Kate's labor. I grab Taylor and run towards the SUV. It takes us about 25 minutes to finally arrive at the hospital and I quickly find Ray and Liam pacing in the waiting room.

"Any word so far?" I ask and they both shake their heads. It's a good two hours before my girl finally comes out to give us an update.

"Kate is only dilated to 4 and the doctor says it could take all night for her to arrive at full dilation. Why don't you guys go get us dinner and stretch your legs." She says to her dad and brother. They of course nod and head towards the door. I grab my girl and pull her towards a comfy looking couch.

"I love you so much." We both say and just spend a few minutes relaxing with each other while they get Kate all situated in her room.

"Ready to eat?" Ray says as they carry in Denny's Dinner bags. I'm eating the turkey club with fries while Ana eats the sampler with Chicken strips, mozzarella sticks, and fries plus extra ranch for dipping her chicken. We all eat our dinner in silence waiting for the nurse to come tell Ana she can return to Kate's room.

"Kathrine Steele is my daughter and I demand access to her room, NOW!" The four of us run towards the commotion hoping the person causing a scene isn't who we think... Unfortunately, the person screaming is non-other than Carla (Whatever her last name is now).

"Mama, I have a prescribed list of visitors and your name is not on it. If you would like to be informed about a patient then you will need to find a family member because you are getting nothing from me." I chuckle which get the attention of Carla and she storms towards us.

"Where is my daughter?" She screams in Rays face. He shakes his head and chuckles before whispering something into Carla's ear which causing her to pale and start to shiver.

"Now, are you gonna leave quietly or do I need to remove you myself?"

"Try to keep me away." She smirks as she sits down in the waiting room. I nod towards Taylor and quietly speaks into his arm piece. I smirk when I see two police officers walking towards us.

"Carla Wilkie?" The younger male officer asks and she nods but not before adjusting her shirt to reveal more cleavage. This woman is either so stupid that she doesn't realize they are cops or she is just really desperate to get attention. Well, I guess we all know the answer to that.

"You are under arrest for violating the restraining order of Anastasia, Liam and Kate Steele. Please stand and come with us." She shakes her head and folds her arms with a cocky smile on her face. The officers radio something into their walkie and within 5 minutes a female officer that looks like a UFC fighter walks in and with just one look Carla is up and complying with everything the officer says. It was the funniest scene to watch. I would have loved to see her resist the female officers. Carla getting her ass kicked would be a top 20 life experiences.

7 hours later

After what seems like decades I look up to see my girl coming through the double door with her gorgeous smile gracing her face.

"He's here!" She hugs her dad and brother before jumping into my arms. It feels fantastic to have my girl in my arms after working all day and then she was in the delivery room all evening. I hate to have to ruin her good mood by telling her about her horrible mother but I know she will be upset if I keep it from her. After I explain everything, she seems to calm and it worries me.

"You know for the first time in her life she actually wanted to be a part of this family... It just worries me how she knew we were here and that Kate was in labor. It's not on the news yet so how did she already know?" She leans against my neck and plays with my shirt buttons. I know she's right, we should be worried about Carla knowing important and confidential information. I decided to bring it up with Taylor because who knows how she is getting her information. We might need to overhaul our security again or maybe she's just having someone follow us that is better than my security.

"Look at those pudgy cheeks and gorgeous green eyes. Katie, I do believe the only thing this little man got from you was your red hair. Let's hope that he doesn't have your temper because lord help us all if he has Kathrine Steele's temper." Ray laughs it off as a joke but both Liam and Ana share a look that tells the truth. Kate is a great person and she treats my girl great but man oh man, can that girl go psycho when she doesn't get her way. We had to replace at least half a dozen vases and picture frame when Kate lived with us. Luckily, my girl is smart and she kept everything she truly loves displayed in our room and not where Kate could grab and throw it.

We spent the next few hours loving on Bryant and making sure Kate is comfortable before we leave for the night. Ray nor Ana wanted to leave but Kate insisted saying "they would only be watching her sleep". We all promised to be back bright and early to see them both.

2 year later

"We have the newest New York Times bestseller with us today. Please welcome, Stella Grey." Everyone is clapping as my beautiful girl walks on stage in her light pink dress. Her hair is pinned to the side with curls set perfectly down her shoulder. Today is a day Ana never expected to happen but always dreamt would come true.

"Hi, guys! Thank you for such a warm welcome." She blushes when some guys whistle. Back the fuck off, she's mine. I mental growl but keep my cool on the outside.

"Welcome. My first question is how did you decide on your pen name?" The reporter asks.

"My name is Ana Grey but I didn't want my book to sell simply because of my name so I thought I'd play off of my name. I used the name Stella as a wink to my grandmother and Grey for as a kiss at my husband and our family. "

"That's a wonderful reason for your name." She nods and he continues with his questions.

"So, you use to be the Ceo of a publishing company but gave it all up to become a writer yourself. Why was that?"

"I grew up loving books and always thought that I would want to give someone the opportunity to live their dream of publishing a book. That all changed last Christmas when my nephew who is now a year old but back then he was only 6 months old. After reading him a book before bed I went straight to my home office and just started writing. It wasn't until my then fiance Christian came in that I realized I had been writing non-stop for almost 3 hours. I had nearly finished that book in that time. It took me about a week to finish the book and make sure I had everything I wanted in it and then I decided to submit the manuscript anonymously. I drop it off at one of the editor's desk and waited until I knew they weren't busy. I asked them if they like any new manuscripts and she couldn't stop talking about this one that was just dropped at on her desk. She had let at least 5 other people who had children read it and all of them loved it. It was then and there I decided to step back as a Ceo and focus on my true passion which is writing. I guess you can say the rest is history." She finishes her statement and takes a deep breath.

"Not everything this year has been amazing. You biological mother Carla Sool was arrested and charged with breaking and entering and kidnapping of your nephew. How are you holding up?" Ana sighs and just shakes her head.

"Carla abandoned me and my siblings when we were still toddlers. She didn't seem to care if we existed unless it had to do with us giving her money. My family cut her off and refused to speak to her but she just wouldn't stop even after she was arrested for breaking a restraining order. When my nephew was only a few months old Carla decided she could make a money faster by "borrowing" as she called it my nephew. She had nearly made it to the car with him when she was surrounded by our security. Now she's in prison for kidnapping. I'm just glad she's out of our life. She tried to make it a living hell when Christian, Kate and I started becoming successful." We quickly found out that Carla was indeed having us followed and after both Taylor and Sawyer "talked" to him he was all too happy to open up about what Carla had him doing. It appears that she had him follow Kate because she was carrying what Carla believe to be "the jackpot" once he was born. She knew that she would be paid almost anything to get him back. So, of course, we added extra covert security as to not tip Carla off and the most surprising part was that Kate came up with setting a trap for Carla to get caught. Kate knew we'd never let anything happen to either of them so when she was ready we had the guy following Kate inform Carla that it was "go" time. The next day Carla broke into Kate's apartment and grabbed who she thought was Bryant but it was really a life-size doll that moves just like a baby. I guess Carla was in too big of a hurry to check what she grabbed. She was sentenced to almost 25 years in prison so we won't see her for a long time and when she does get out I'll have people waiting.

"Wow... Well let's switch gears and get back on a happy topic, shall we?"

"I'd love that, thank you." Ana smiles and waves at a few audience members.

"I hear you have already written a few more children's books but aren't ready to release them. Are you waiting for a specific moment?" He asks and I see her turn and smile at me.

"I am focusing on this one specific book that won't be complete for at least 4 months. It's gonna be called 'The adventures of Pheobe and Teddy Bear'. It's gonna be a multi-book series spanning over years."

"Any significant with the character names?" She nods

"Those names will belong to our children in a little over 4 months." She places her hands on her stomach and the once loose dress now show the perfect bump that protects our twins. If she wears tight clothing it's obvious she's pregnant but in loose tops, she can still get away without people knowing. The minute she found out we were having a baby she pushed all her other projects aside and started writing about our baby. She had the first book done but last month changed it all when Dr. Thomas informed us that we had not one but two little angels planning to make their entrance the beginning of October. We were also able to find out the sex and both made it quite clear what each was. Ana laughed because Pheobe was all spread eagle and I was chastising our daughter and she hadn't been born yet. Well... that's my baby girl.

"Congratulations... Not only on the book but also on your two little bundles of joy. I know for a fact I'll see you here again and it will be well worth the wait. Thank you for coming." They shake hands before Ana thanks him and walks off the stage. I hugged Ana and rubbed her stomach where our children were actively kicking their mother celebrating her success.

"I know I've said it before, but I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, baby. Who would have thought that just a couple years ago we'd meet in our first month at Harvard, try BDSM then fall madly in love and now we're having babies." She squeals and I kiss her perky lips.

"I can't thank you enough for believing in me. If it wasn't for you GEH wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be helping to end world hunger. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I couldn't be happier. Now, I'm gonna need you two to settle down so I can show mommy just how much I love her." I whisper to Ana's belly. They both give me one final kick and then nothing.

Going to Harvard was just a means to get what I thought I wanted but it turned out to be the best decision of my life. I never believed I would ever have a happily ever after but looking down at my naked wife I know I am living mine.

The End! Thank you for reading!


End file.
